


Back Where You Belong:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Untold Story Of 6x03: Catherine & Steve's Chance: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Celebrations, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Desire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Lust, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Past Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Table Sex, Trust, Trust Issues, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine is happy being back in Hawaii, & among her Five-O Ohana, But she has some stuff to clear up with Steve, Before they move on, Will Steve make his proposal?, Is she gonna accept it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read this & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Where You Belong:

*Summary: Catherine is happy being back in Hawaii, & among her Five-O Ohana, But she has some stuff to clear up with Steve, Before they move on, Will Steve make his proposal?, Is she gonna accept it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read this & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It had been a long day, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, of Five-O, & formerly the Navy was pissed off, she couldn't believe that her employer, The C.I.A., had not mentioned the torture Steve went through with the last time. It took her friend, & love one, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, to tell her, & he really opened up her eyes, after they had their meeting, & she came back after realizing her mistake, she was in deep thought, as she thinking about what to unpack again.

 

**"I ** _am not_** gonna leave Steve again, I don't care if I go to jail, For not complying with them, They took a year from us, They aren't gonna take any more from us"** , She thought to herself with anger, as she marched down the driveway, & went inside, She is gonna call her employer, & tell him off, Cause he is such an asshole, who has no emotions what so ever, She will be glad to be done with it all.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so tired from the day, & the day's case, He just wants to be with Catherine, & also find out what that mysterious phone call was about, **"God, I can't stand to lose her again, I ** _just_** can't stand it"** , he thought to himself sadly, as he pulled in his driveway of his house. He was shocked, but not surprised to see her bags with her, as she was in their bedroom, waiting for him.

 

"You're leaving me, Having second thoughts ?", he asked, feeling a little bit anxious, She shook her head in the negative, & said, "No, I am staying for good this time, I am so sorry, Steve, Danny filled me in on what you went through this past year, I could kick myself for not being here", she had tears in her eyes. "No, It's not okay, I thought I need to find my own reason of living, & purpose, It's been staring at me all along, It's you, Steve, You are it, I hope you will have me back ?", She asked hopefully, Steve said emotion, "Of course, I will, You are it for me too, Babe", He took something out of his pocket, "Cath, I have something for you," but he was cut off by her saying this, "Let me go first, I have something to tell you, If you feel different afterwards, I'll understand", The Seal nodded, & said, "Go ahead", Catherine took a deep breath, & explained what she was doing for the past year, & the phone call, She did not want any secrets between them, Steve admired that about her.

 

She explained everything from saving her friend's son, to the present, She was so sorry for causing him so much pain, He was also emotional, & wiped her tears away, & his own, He composed himself, & said, "I don't want you as a friends with benefits, girlfriend, or roommate", He said, as he began, she looked a little crestfallen, & he said with a smile, "I want you as my wife, life mate, & partner for life," she was surprised, & said, "Really ?", He took the ring box, that he pulled out of his pocket, & opened it, He showed her the beautiful ring, & said, "Catherine Rollins, Will you do me the honor of being with me for the future, or as long as we have ?, Will you marry me ?", She smiled, as she composed herself, & said with a firm nod smiling bigger, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Steve McGarrett", The Former Seal lets out a whoop of joy, puts the ring on the intended finger, & hugs her, kissing her, as he spins her around. The Lust, Passion, & Desire between them had returned with full force.

 

Steve moved her luggage out of the way, in case it rains, "We will get it later," He said breathlessly, as he pulls her into the house, & lock the door, They are stripping, as they were making their way to the house, they fucked against the table in the kitchen, & on the dining room table, They fucked against the wall, where she landed against it with a thud. They landed on the couch, & were fucking like wild. Then they went upstairs, & fucked in the bathroom, while they prepared their shower. She did her trick on his cock, knowing that it drives him wild, He said this in response to it.

 

"You are driving me crazy, Lieutenant", he said breathlessly, "That's the whole point, **_Sailor_** ", she purred seductively, They got into the shower, without stopping, Steve flips them, & he had his fun & payback, making a meal out of her breasts, & nipples, like he hasn't had anything for days. _"Steve, Oh, Steve, Please don't stop"_ , she chanted over & over. He smiled wickedly, & whispered in that seductive voice, & tone, knowing that it always gets her, "How do you like it now, **_Lieutenant_** ?", She answered back, by thrusting against him, making moan, as he thrusts into her, He took time to rim her, which was driving her wild,  & they fucked in the shower, til they were spent. They resumed again in the bedroom, They fell asleep in the other's arms for awhile, & got up to get ready for an outing with their ohana.

 

"What have you two been doing ?", Danny asked playfully, when they showed up at their favorite spot, **_Tropics_** for dinner  & drinks. "Oh, Just getting engaged", She said with a nonchalant tone, & smiling, as she held up her left hand. "Congratulations !", Officer Kono Kalakaua squealed in excitement, as she hugged the engaged couple. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he hugs Steve, & kisses Catherine on the cheek, "You guys totally deserve this", Captain Lou Grover said with a bigger smile, "You sure do", as he congratulates the couple, & hugs them both.

 

As they were having their meal, & planning out details for the ceremony, Steve & Catherine asked Danny if they could talk, "Sure, Is everything okay ?", The Blond asks in concern, "Everything is fine, We just wanted to thank you", Steve said with a bright smile, Danny knew it was due to Catherine, so he was glad to have that talk with her, "Yeah, Danny, You are a terrific friend to us, You opened my eyes, I am forever grateful to you", she kissed his cheek, & Steve hugged his honorary brother, "Thanks for having my back, Partner", he said choked up with emotion, Danny equally choked up, & said, "Easiest job I have to do", They went back to join the others. The Former Naval Intelligence Beauty didn't regret her decision, she was happy to be back, right where she belongs.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
